helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Rena
|image = Ogawarena2017may.jpg |caption = Ogawa Rena promoting "Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-2017 (6 years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2017) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |lastsingle = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |left = September 6, 2017 |days = 2 Years, 8 Months, 4 Days |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = June 2011 |generation1 = 12th Generation |left1 = November 2015 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, NakaZYXtai!!! |blog = |sig = Ogawarenaautograph43434.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Ogawa's Autograph }} Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) is a former member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined the trainee program in June 2011 and was formally introduced at the September 2011 recital alongside two other girls. She graduated from both Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project on September 6, 2017 after an absence from activities due to anxiety. Biography ]] Early Life Ogawa Rena was born on March 27, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She has been learning piano since she was two years old. Prior to joining Hello Pro Egg, she attended a children talent school."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. In fall 2010, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but failed to pass. 2011 In June 2011, Ogawa joined Hello Pro Egg"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 53). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was formally introduced as a member on September 11, 2011 at the Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event alongside Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami. In summer 2011, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 In 2012, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 11th generation, but failed to pass. In August, Ogawa took part in promotion for ℃-ute's single "Aitai Aitai Aitai na". On December 22, Ogawa and Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki participated in ℃-ute FC EVENT Dai 15 Dan! ~Cutie♡Land 7~ and performed "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Ogawa participated as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~. 2013 On January 27, Ogawa, along with Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki appeared as the opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square promoting "Help me!!". They sang "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!" and were back dancers for "LOVE Machine". Ogawa participated as back dancer for the Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi. Together they performed "Suhada Pichipichi" during the tour. On March 2, Ogawa participated in the Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA event alongside other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members. On March 6, Ogawa participated in a fanclub event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko. Ogawa participated as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" and its following concert tour. 2014 Ogawa participated as a back dancer for the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Ogawa would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. The unit was later named Kobushi Factory. 2016 On March 29, Ogawa celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2017 On March 27, Ogawa celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2017, featuring two performances at TOKYO FM HALL. On July 13, management announced that Ogawa would take a break from activities until at least mid-August due to anxiety neurosis."こぶしファクトリー 小川麗奈に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-13. On August 16, it was announced at that time she had not shown any signs of recovery and her physical condition was also unstable, therefore she would continue resting until further notice and management would consider what would happen afterwards with regard to the doctor's diagnosis."こぶしファクトリー 小川麗奈に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-16. On September 6, it was announced that Ogawa had decided to graduate from both Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project."こぶしファクトリー 小川麗奈に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-06. While the official statement released by UP-FRONT PROMOTION explained that she decided to graduate following talks with her doctor, in a blog posted the same day Ogawa further explained that during her hiatus she had thought about her life and realized she wanted to set out on new dreams.Ogawa Rena. "大好きな皆さんへ" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-09-06. Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and a younger brother. Ogawa's family owns a villa. |-|Education= When Ogawa joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2017, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogawa Rena has acquired: *'Haga Akane:' Ogawa considers Haga Akane like a sister. http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964286450.html *'Taguchi Natsumi:' She gets along best with Taguchi Natsumi in Kobushi Factory. |-|Name Meaning= Ogawa's given name, Rena, is a combination of "lovely" (麗; re) and a phonetic character (奈; na). Her parents chose the name because they wanted her to be a lovely, tender-hearted, pure person.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ogawa Rena: *'Renako' (れなこ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *'Official Nickname:' Renako (れなこ)"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 小川麗奈" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-19). *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-06.06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member **2017.07.13: Hiatus **2017.09.06: Graduated *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' (2015-2017) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-2017) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Piano, putting thumb to wrist *'Hobbies:' Reading books *'Motto:' "Ichigo ichie" (一期一会; One time, one meeting) *'Favorite Food:' Cake, Chocolate cake, Ice *'Favorite Colors:' White, Red *'Favorite Sports:' Track and Field, Basketball *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Dance de Bakoon!" *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita. *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako Discography :See also: List:Ogawa Rena Discography Featured In DVDs *2016.06.xx Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena & Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2016 *2017.06.xx Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena & Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2017 Blu-rays *2017.02.23 Greeting ~Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena~ Publications Photobooks *2017.03.25 Fujii Rio・Ogawa Rena Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Magazines Featured In *2013.11.25 UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015–2017 The Girls Live *2016–2017 Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013–2017 Hello! Project Station *2013.4.16–8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She was the first member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She won the judge's special award for best character at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She believed she wouldn't lose to any other Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in amount of moles and going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol that everyone knows. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked 3rd with Niinuma Kisora as the "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *She heard about Hello Pro Kenshuusei when she went to a children's talent school. *She thinks the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being able to stand on stage with her seniors as a back dancer. *She thinks the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was remembering the songs and dances. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *She has a dog and would like a horse. *On a rainy day she would watch TV, or sing "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" by Morning Musume. *She wants to try singing "KoiING" by Morning Musume. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Tanabe Nanami, because she was good at many things and it motivated her to get to her level. *Her favorite senior in Hello! Project was Kudo Haruka. *Her dream was to debut, even though she knew it would be difficult and she didn't know if she'd be able to do it, she wanted to continue working hard so that one day she could get somewhere like Kouhaku. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loved singing and idols, and she wants to be able to give energy to people like idols do. *Tsunku's comments: "Your singing is unstable, I want to work on that. When you're singing a song, you need to more and more project an image of the protagonist in the lyrics, you have to sing while understanding what sort of a person that is." *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Ogawa's role within the group was "Factory Manager that Produces Unique Replies".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) See Also *Gallery:Ogawa Rena *List:Ogawa Rena Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ogawa Rena Discography Featured In References External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory Blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blog cs:Ogawa Rena de:Ogawa Rena es:Ogawa Rena Category:2017 Departures Category:2000 Births Category:March Births Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Ogawa Rena Category:2011 Additions Category:Blood Type A Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:Aries Category:Red Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Hiatus Category:Kobushi Factory Graduates